Clear My Name
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: "What, you're telling me you were making magic up here or something?" Emma asked, completely clueless as to what Regina was trying to tell her. It was only when Emma caught the glint in Regina's eyes and the smirk plastered across her face when she began to catch on to what Regina was saying. "Something like that." Regina responded. Reviews appreciated!


"Regina? Are you in here?" Emma called out, a clear edge to her voice as she entered the mayor's office. Only a few days had passed since their confrontation at Regina's house after Archie's death, and Emma wanted to at least try to clear the air. But with Regina, that always proved difficult, and Emma found herself aggravated before they even spoke.

"What do you want, Miss Swan? Have you finally come to your senses and realized I'm not to blame?" Regina snapped from behind her desk.

Emma let out a huff of frustration and rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap, Regina. I saw you do it. Gold saw you do it. My... parents saw you do it. But even with all of that, I came here to hear your side of the story. Unless you just want me to leave?" At this, Emma turned and began to walk out of Regina's office. She was almost out the door when Regina finally called her name, causing Emma to breathe a sigh of relief. That would've been embarrassing.

She walked back into Regina's office, noticing that the only colour in the monochromatic room was the red shade of a bowl of apples sitting on her desk. When Regina looked up at her, Emma noticed that the colour of the older woman's lips was the exact same shade as the apples. Without even noticing, Emma darted her tongue out to moisten her lips. Regina cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?" she asked, with that always sarcastic edge to her voice.

Emma's eyes widened and she shook her head slightly, snapping out of whatever kind of daze she seemed to have fallen into. "What? I... no." _What the hell, Emma? Get a grip. You're here on business. _She paused for a moment to clear her throat before continuing. "Just tell me your story. The full story."

Never one to give up without a fight, Regina folded her blazer clad arms across her chest, her lips pursed in her signature smirk. "And if I don't? What do you suppose you'll do then?"

The sheriff leaned down, hands pressed against the desk. "I _will_ have you locked up."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at this... Emma trying to be intimidating was more comical than anything else. "Is that a threat, Sheriff Swan? I don't take kindly to threats." She pushed her chair back, getting up into Emma's face, taking a moment to admire the younger woman's full pink lips that were parted slightly, giving her the tiniest glance of her tongue. Regina swallowed hard. "Do you have any idea of what I'm capable of?" Her voice was barely a whisper at this point, her face only inches away from Emma's.

Emma shyed away from Regina, trying her best to ignore that ever so familiar feeling creeping inside her core. "I'm going to sit over here, and it's up to you if you're gonna join me or not. But I'm not leaving this office until I have your side of the story. I owe you that much, Regina." Not giving Regina another chance to argue (and in turn, arouse her incredibly), Emma plonked herself down on the gray chaise lounge, slightly squashing Regina's expensive looking pillows in the process.

"Will you at least try to not be such a _brute_ while you're here, Miss Swan?" Regina muttered, making her way across the room to sit, with much more grace than Emma, on a black leather chair beside the other woman.

A flush of crimson came over Emma's cheeks and she promptly propped the pillows back up, spreading her hand over the soft cloth to smooth it out. Regina poured two glasses of her apple cider and handed one to Emma. After finishing her glass in record speak, Regina began to speak.

"I was alone that entire night. After I left the diner, I walked straight home. I didn't stop to talk to anyone. Not that anyone was around to talk to, because they were all at the party, and even then they didn't talk to me." She paused for a moment to collect herself, the edge creeping back into her voice as she remembered sitting alone at the table while everyone else mingled and carried on together. "And, if you'd bother to even look at the way this town is built, I would not pass Archie's office to get to my house. Wouldn't that be your first clue, _Sheriff_?"

"I'm just telling you what I saw in that dreamcatcher, Regina." Emma tried to remain calm, not wanting to agitate the brunette. She swirled her cider around in her glass and sipped it carefully, as she could never be a hundred percent sure that it wouldn't be poisoned.

"And I'm telling you that whoever you saw was someone pretending to be me, Miss _Swan_." Regina spat her name out as if it brought a bad taste to her mouth. "I was alone. In my bedroom. In my house. Do I need to spell it out for you?" A smirk came across her features as she uttered the last part of the sentence.

"What, you're telling me you were making magic up here or something?" Emma asked, completely clueless as to what Regina was trying to tell her.

It was only when Emma caught the glint in Regina's eyes and the smirk plastered across her face when she began to catch on to what Regina was saying. "Something like that." Regina responded, and without warning, left her spot on the chair and straddled Emma's lap, roughly claiming the blonde's lips with her own. Emma wanted to scream out in surprise but she quickly swallowed her shock as Regina's teeth found her bottom lip and she groaned gutturally into her mouth. She began to kiss back eagerly, the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears as their tongues swept past each other's lips, brushing along teeth and tangling in each other. Regina pulled back to admire the woman beneath her, lust dripping from every part of her, completely at her mercy. She leaned in to her neck, sucking strongly on her pulse point, bruising and purpling the skin beneath her full red lips. Emma's tan blouse was torn from her body as Regina's hands clawed greedily, wanting to get closer to that beautiful pale skin beneath. The pale skin she had thought about that night as she pleasured herself into a state of pure orgasmic bliss.

Yes, it was true. When Regina got home after the party, the thoughts that were swirling in her head consisted of Emma and Emma only. She wanted to grab her face and kiss her the whole time they were talking outside Granny's, but she knew she couldn't. And on the way home, her thoughts turned less pure, and she imagined Emma's face between her legs, her fingers curved inside her. She thought of chaining her arms and legs to the bed and riding her face until that pretty blonde hair was soaked with her juices. So, the only logical thing to do once she had locked her doors was to go upstairs, strip down, and pretend that her fingers were actually Emma's until she was arching off the bed and moaning Emma's name over and over again. And now it was Emma's turn.

Reaching around her back and unhooking her bra, Emma's breasts were freed from their entrapments and her nipples were rosy and hard, practically quivering to be touched. Regina's mouth quickly encased a swollen bud, her thumb and forefinger tweaking and rolling the other. She bit down lightly, earning a soft mew from Emma's mouth. Her tongue teased every part of her body, tracing circles around her belly button and dragging down her hip bones, getting lower every second. Regina undid the button and removed Emma's jeans with ease, noticing that a wet spot had formed on Emma's white lace panties already.

"You've been thinking about this as much as I have, haven't you, my little slut? You've fucked yourself while thinking of me, just as I did when I got home that night. Because that's what I was doing. I was fucking myself raw and screaming your name over and over. Does it make you feel good that you turned me on that much, _Emma_?" All she got in response was a loud moan and a wild buck of her hips. "Well, now I'm gonna turn you on that much. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even be able to walk back to the station and clear my name."

With that, she removed the last article of clothing, spread her legs with a well manicured hand, and dipped her head to take a long, slow stroke of her pussy with her tongue. Emma's hips immediately bucked against Regina's face as her tongue brushed past her clit, swirling around the swollen nub. Emma tasted just as sweet as Regina imagined her to, and she relished the taste as she dipped inside her, fucking her slowly with her tongue. Emma instinctively reached down and grabbed the woman's brunette hair, but Regina made a quick 'tsk tsk' noise and pinned her hands above her head, restraining her as she went down on her. Beads of sweat were rolling down Emma's body now, her body beginning to thrash in the sheets. Regina shoved two fingers inside Emma's dripping wet core, twisting them in and out. Her face was nuzzled close against Emma's pussy as she lapped at wet flesh, licking her folds tenderly. Emma was close, she could tell. All it took was her to suck her clit into her mouth sharply and curve her fingers in a 'come hither' motion, and Emma was screaming, oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Regina, yes, right there, _fuck_. Regina didn't dare give up her ministrations while the younger woman was coming, she wanted to intensify her orgasm and make it last as long as she could.

Finally, Emma's body calmed and stopped thrusting against Regina's face, which was completely soaked at this point. Her blonde hair was mussed up and her chest was still rising and falling rapidly, but her face was pure post-orgasmic bliss. Regina had to admit, even just to herself, that she looked beautiful like this. Well, more beautiful than she did usually.

When Emma sat up to go grab her clothes, Regina cleared her throat to get her attention. "While I'd love for you to stay and reenact my fantasy from the other night, I believe you need to go clear my name. And once you do, you are to return here immediately, and I will be waiting here, completely naked, just waiting for you to touch me. Are we understood?"

Emma wasn't even sure she could make it that long without returning the pleasure Regina had just given her, but she nodded her head firmly and grabbed her coat. "Understood, Madame Mayor."


End file.
